Failed... Again...
Olivia keeps failing to defeat Dr. Eggman's latest scheme, so she eventually calls for help. Episode Summary Dr. Eggman is polishing off his latest robot creation. Orbot and Cubot come outside and wonder what it is. Eggman introduces the Olivia Bot. It's ginormous and indestructible. Orbot is very impressed with the plans. Eggman hopes that with it, he can take Olivia out once and for all. Eggman also thanks Zavok for taking the liberty of capturing all of Olivia's friends ahead of time so she doesn't require any help whatsoever. Eggman then sends Omega out to get Olivia's attention. Omega does so. At Olivia's house, she is on the phone with one of her friends, telling her about her experience as a lifeguard. All of a sudden, Omega bursts into her room. Olivia is not very happy about this and wants to get Omega for that. Omega then takes off. Olivia is furious and gives chase. Olivia reaches Eggman's lair, only to find the Olivia Bot. Olivia's jaw drops at the sight. Eggman hopes she likes the present he made for her. Olivia also notices the fact that all of her friends got captured. She wonders why nobody informed her. Dani says that Cubot took all of their cellphones. In the background, Cubot is taking a selfie on what looks like Sunshine's phone. Olivia realizes that she has to fight this robot herself. She attempts everything she can to take it out, but she realizes that since it's an exact copy of herself (basically), that she can't do much. Olivia feels like there's more she can do than just basic fighting maneuvers. Olivia attempts to destroy the robot with fire, a bulldozer, Melvin's magic, a Mario ''star, and a cup that shoots pellets out of its finger. Nothing seems to be working. All of a sudden, a figure steps in that thinks he can defeat the robot for Olivia. Olivia is so glad to see Sonic step into the scene. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and takes care of the Olivia Bot. Olivia can't thank Sonic enough. But Eggman has another trick up his sleeve. Eggman shoots Metal Sonic with an enlargement ray, and Metal Sonic attacks both Sonic and Olivia. Sonic tells Olivia to hold off Metal Sonic while he frees her friends. Olivia does the best she can, she knows that this is no time to fail now. Sonic frees all of Olivia's friends, and together them and Sonic join Olivia in the fight against giant Metal Sonic. Sonic gets a hold of Tails, Knuckles, and Amy to join him too. Eventually, with all the forces joined together, they take out Metal Sonic, as well as Eggman himself. Eggman vows revenge on all of them. Next time he will be back, bigger and better than ever. Sonic doesn't know about that statement. Olivia is glad that everybody is okay. Brooke is too, she is very sick of Eggman's antics. Knuckles tells Brooke not to worry, because they will always be ready whenever Eggman decides to make his next move. Across town, Eggman meets up with Daniel the Demon. Eggman wonders if he's found any files on... him... yet. Daniel believes he has just the thing for Eggman. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The foreshadowing of the Season 2 finale is seen again Trivia * The Olivia Bot bears some resemblance in design to 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's robot that rises from the floor in ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Olivia mentions the events of "Bay Lookout" * "Ruby Delusions" from Sonic Mania ''is heard during the fight between Olivia and the Olivia Bot * The Star theme from ''Mario Kart 8 ''is heard * The cup is an obvious reference to ''Cuphead. The music track "Floral Fury" from the game can also be heard during this sequence * The Super Sonic theme from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when Sonic becomes Super Sonic * "Vs. Metal Sonic" from ''Sonic Forces ''can be heard during the fight against giant Metal Sonic * The foreshadowing continues from "A Magnificent Mind" Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel